


warm nights (are best spent with you)

by komorebi4223



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 95-Line, All members of this ship get their own moments in this fic, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Overworked Lee Taeyong, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Sleepy Lee Taeyong, Spooning, Taeyong works too hard, Taking Care of Lee Taeyong, Threeway Spooning, Tired Lee Taeyong, Yuta and Johnny are worried, Yuta being Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi4223/pseuds/komorebi4223
Summary: Taeyong can barely keep his eyes open after a long shift at work. It’s that bone-deep, dead-on-his-feet type of tired, where he struggles just to stay awake. Thankfully, he has Yuta and Johnny to take care of him and make sure he gets home all right.





	warm nights (are best spent with you)

**Author's Note:**

> here is a [mini playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0psZGDzx4MzvfH62zaUvWs) if you want to set a mood!

Yuta finds him immediately.

Taeyong’s tucked into the corner of the building’s built-in awning, head lolled back, soft blond hair pillowing against the concrete wall. The long lines of his throat are apparent even in the barest light of evening, and Yuta notices Taeyong’s lips pouting slightly, as if he were deep in a dream already. It’s well past dinner time, and soon the whole country will be headed to sleep.

There’s a feeling in Yuta’s chest, concentrated around his heart. He swallows to get rid of the tightness in his throat and approaches his boyfriend softly, so as to not startle him.

“Hey.” 

His voice is quiet, gentle. He raises a hand and sets it atop Taeyong’s head, stroking his hair.

Taeyong rouses, blinking away the sleep in his eyes. He tilts his head, squinting. “Yuta?”

“Yeah,” Yuta whispers, leaning in a little closer. “It’s time to go home, Yong.”

Taeyong nods, eyes slipping shut again. “Okay.”

Yuta smiles, his hand traveling to the back of Taeyong’s head to rub circles into his scalp. “Should I carry you to the car, baby?”

There’s a mumble, incomprehensible. Taeyong makes a vague hand motion, the meaning of which is completely lost on Yuta.

“You’ve gotta stop working overtime,” Yuta chides softly. “You’re barely even coherent.”

“It’s fine,” Taeyong says. This time he really does open his eyes. They’re glassy, streetlights reflected inside. Yuta sometimes thinks he can see the whole world in Taeyong’s eyes, like the boy’s captured the whole galaxy and somehow compressed it inside himself, so it spills out any time he opens his eyes. “I’m okay. Just tired.”

“Johnny’s going to lecture you again,” Yuta tells him.

Taeyong reaches his hand up to grasp onto Yuta’s hand in his hair and tangles their fingers together. “I know. It’s useless, though. He’s got a lot on his plate and you do, too. I’m good. I don’t mind working over, Yuta.”

Yuta tugs at Taeyong’s hand in his, pulling the blond in close, and hugs him. He feels Taeyong go lax against him and press his head into Yuta’s neck, letting out a long sigh that cuts off into a yawn.

They stay like this for a bit, just soaking in the feeling of being in each other’s arms, before Yuta speaks, hands running idly over Taeyong’s lower back. “Are you ready to go? Johnny’s got the car out front.”

Taeyong breathes deeply once before extracting himself from Yuta, a sleepy grin on his face. “Were you serious about carrying me?”

Yuta raises his eyebrows, a challenge—one that Taeyong is too tired to counter quickly enough.

“No, I’m just—Yuta!”

Yuta takes Taeyong into his arms easily, a triumphant smile on his face. His pride swells when his gaze flickers over Taeyong’s face and finds that he’s blushing, lips pressed together into a line.

“I’m always serious when it comes to you. Ask me anything, Yongie, and I’ll do it.” Yuta watches as Taeyong’s lips part, eyes widening. His hands, which had been curled up in front of his chest, come to rest around Yuta’s neck. “I love you. I’ll do anything for you. Especially carrying you to the car when you’re this tired.”

“Yuta…”

From the tone of his voice, Yuta can tell Taeyong was taken aback by the gesture, or maybe his words, or both. He vows to himself that he’ll never stop surprising Taeyong. He will always show his love for Taeyong in the smallest ways and in larger, more grandiose ones, too, for as long as Taeyong will allow him. And he prays it will be for as long as he imagines, because Yuta is in it for the long run. His relationship with Taeyong and Johnny is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

He has a lot to pay them back for, and he tries his best every day.

“I love you, Yuta,” Taeyong murmurs, snuggling closer to Yuta’s chest. “I can’t even begin to explain how much.”

“That’s all right.” Yuta begins his trek to where Johnny’s waiting, ready to take them both home. “You don’t have to. Because I feel the same way about you.”

  
  


Johnny gets out of the car when Yuta comes into view with Taeyong, meeting them halfway. “Is he okay?”

“I’m fine,” Taeyong says before Yuta can get a word in. “Yuta’s being _ romantic_.”

Yuta can picture Taeyong making air quotes around the word and rolls his eyes, biting back a retort.

All the worry on Johnny’s face evaporates in an instant. Something akin to adoration overtakes his features, his thick lips shifting into a satisfied smile. He meets Yuta’s eyes and Yuta’s heart constricts, same as when he saw Taeyong falling asleep waiting for him. _ How did he get this lucky? _

“As usual. Should have known.”

Johnny breaks their eye contact to look down at Taeyong, reaching out to cradle the side of his small face in one hand.

“Let’s get you in the car and we’ll be back in no time. You look like you need some cuddles.”

Taeyong’s eyes fall shut and he smiles just barely. “Yeah, I definitely need some cuddles.”

“Well, then, one large order of cuddles coming your way.” He looks to the side, towards a garbage can, and pauses. Yuta knows he’s pretending he’s a character on the Office, and holds back a scoff. “Large being me, of course.”

“I heard it’s kind of a two-for-one deal,” says Yuta, playing right along. “So, I’m in.”

Taeyong laughs into Yuta’s chest. “Wow, that’s a great deal. I think I might become a regular.”

“Regular, huh?” Johnny grins.

Yuta jerks his head at the car door and Johnny knows exactly what he means, complying easily and opening it. Soft music is audible, Johnny’s recent playlist of American music playing from the speakers. Johnny helps Taeyong down from Yuta’s hold, large hands around his thin waist. Johnny gives him a quick kiss on the forehead, right over his bangs, and they get Taeyong settled in the backseat.

He deflates completely, groaning. “God, I’m so tired.” Johnny opens his mouth to speak, but Taeyong is expecting it and doesn’t even open his eyes before saying, “That was not a complaint so I do not need lecturing, John Suh.”

The man in question promptly shuts his mouth, and, after a shared look with Yuta, gets into the driver’s side.

Yuta moves to go around, intent on sitting up front with Johnny, but tugging on his sleeve stops him.

He looks down at Taeyong, whose eyes are still shut. “Taeyong?”

“Can you sit back here with me today?”

“Of course, Yong,” Yuta replies easily, although he was looking forward to holding Johnny’s hand on the way home. He’ll admit, he usually did sit up front with Johnny, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. He still feels a bit bad, though, and when he gets into the car—Taeyong scooting into the middle to allow him—he squeezes Johnny’s shoulder as Johnny begins their drive home. “Rain check.”

“Oh, yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll get you later.”

A shiver wracks Yuta at the promise in those words. They make eye contact in the rear view mirror and Yuta bites his bottom lip, coy. “Looking forward to it.”

“If I wasn’t so tired—”

Yuta and Johnny hush him at the same time. Yuta pulls Taeyong close, wrapping an arm around his frame. Taeyong leans his head on his shoulder, wiggling himself until he’s comfortable enough.

“You don’t need to push yourself so hard,” Johnny says after a moment of silence. “Like, you know, providing for me. I’m fully capable of—”

“We’re not letting you go to school full-time _ and _have a job, Johnny,” Yuta says for the both of them. “You’re going to focus fully on your studies with no distractions whatsoever.”

“Unless it’s us distracting you,” mumbles Taeyong. Somehow Johnny hears and Taeyong smirks when Johnny’s eyes fly to look at him in the rear view.

“Which is pretty much all the time.” Yuta snickers. “Sorry, not sorry.”

“Just wait until our schedules allow it, I’m gonna ruin both of you.”

“Oh, I’m _ so _scared,” Yuta deadpans. But he thinks maybe that’s a bit much, and he’ll pay for it, so he cleans it up with, “Well, okay. Only because you’re 186 centimeters tall.”

In return, he receives a laugh from Taeyong and a heated look from Johnny.

They fall into a comfortable silence after that. Johnny sings along with the radio quietly, some song Yuta knows the melody to but not the words, and Taeyong relaxes more and more against his side. Yuta takes Taeyong’s hand in his, entwining their fingers and rubbing his thumb over Taeyong’s skin. Soon, Taeyong has fallen asleep completely and the song switches to one that Johnny must have put on there solely for Yuta, as it’s a Japanese ballad. He knows all the lyrics and sings them to Johnny in the mirror, who gives him a dazzling, toothy smile.

  
  


“Taeyong,” Johnny calls softly, “We’re home. Come on, let’s get you upstairs.”

“Mmm,” comes Taeyong’s reply. “Can you carry me, Johnny?”

Yuta watches as Johnny helps Taeyong out of the car onto his feet, and then leans forward to hoist him up. Taeyong gladly wraps his legs around Johnny’s waist, arms wrapping around his neck. Johnny holds him under his butt and offers Yuta his free hand.

“Love you,” Taeyong whispers against Johnny’s neck, as Yuta grips Johnny’s hand without hesitation. “Thank you for carrying me.”

“It’s only fair.” Johnny squeezes Yuta’s hand, who presses the button for the elevator. “I love you, too, Taeyong.”

“And me?” Yuta asks. He meets Johnny’s eyes, which are already on him. “Do you love me?”

“Until the day I die.” Johnny’s grip tightens. “I’ve found where I belong with you two. You’re my home.”

Yuta hides his blush by turning away. He clears his throat. “Well, I think I’m definitely not the romantic one in this relationship. You always say the cheesiest things.”

“You bring out the best in me, Yuta.”

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Yuta doesn’t separate his hand from Johnny’s as he enters the passcode for their apartment.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it when I’m being all cheesy,” Johnny says, bumping his hip a.k.a. Taeyong’s thigh into Yuta’s side. “You get all blushy, especially when we’re in bed. You love to hear how amazing you are. How beautiful you are.”

“O-_kay_! We’re home. Let’s go.” 

He drops Johnny’s hand and strides forward into their apartment, kicking off his shoes and leaving them strewn about. Taeyong will complain when he sees it in the morning, but Yuta can’t be assed enough to care when Johnny is acting every bit the confident prick he is. That’s usually Yuta’s role—that is, until he’s faced with Johnny, who gives no fucks about who is watching or in hearing range.

Johnny follows him inside, laughing lowly, probably so it doesn’t wake Taeyong. “I love you, Yuta.”

Yuta flushes despite himself. “Yeah, yeah.”

“_Yutaaa,_” Johnny whines. “Say it back.”

He mumbles it, and tries to keep his expression as cool as he can. Johnny gives him a look. 

“Okay, fine. I love you, too.”

Johnny’s happiness radiates off him in waves, looking very much like a big puppy who found a warm patch of sun to lay in. His teeth are showing again, and Yuta thinks, not for the first time, that Johnny looks breathtaking when he smiles wide like that.

“Are your arms getting sore?” he asks idly while they walk through the apartment toward their bedroom.

“Never!” Johnny pulls Taeyong closer, who nuzzles in closer on instinct, still sleeping. He must be exhausted if they haven’t woken him up with their conversation. “But I _ am _happy that I can do this.” Johnny leans over their bed, gently pressing Taeyong’s back down into the comforter. He pries Taeyong’s arms from around his neck, whispering, “Bed, Yong. You can let go.”

“I don’t want to let you go,” Taeyong says, voice incredibly deep with sleep. “I want both of you to snuggle me until we all fall asleep.”

“And you’re gonna get it,” Yuta replies, moving forward to look at Taeyong’s face. His lips are pouty again, but this time it’s because of Johnny extracting himself. His eyes are bleary, and he keeps blinking. “Two-for-one deal, remember? Just hold on for a second, baby.”

Yuta goes to the bathroom and gets a cleansing wipe for Taeyong. When he comes back, Johnny has already helped Taeyong take off all his clothing besides his underwear. “Yong, here.” He pushes the wipe into Taeyong’s hand.

“Yuta.” The expression Taeyong sends his way, extremely grateful and so, so tired. 

Yuta leans forward and presses their lips together, his eyes falling shut. Taeyong hums into the kiss, appreciative, and Yuta pulls away. He raises his hand to ruffle Taeyong’s hair, blond strands going every which way. “You’re welcome.”

He goes back to the bathroom and does his own nightly routine, albeit rushed with Taeyong tuckered out and ready to be snuggled. Johnny comes into the bathroom half a minute later. Yuta nods his head at him, toothpaste dripping out of his mouth when he goes to say something, and Johnny laughs. They get ready for bed next to each other.

Yuta finishes first. He hops up on the sink counter and waits for Johnny. It doesn’t take long for Johnny to finish.

He moves to Yuta and pushes his legs open, slotting himself between Yuta’s knees. Yuta tilts his head up to look into Johnny’s eyes, another grin finding its way to his face. Yuta had never smiled as much as he did before he met Johnny and Taeyong. Even more now that they were together.

“Hi,” Yuta says, voice barely above a whisper.

Johnny puts his hands on the counter on either side of Yuta, leaning in close. “Hey.”

Yuta’s eyes drift from Johnny’s eyes to his lips, and he moves forward, intent.

Johnny meets him, as he always does, capturing Yuta’s lips with his own. It’s a slow kiss, not a preamble to anything, and Yuta gets lost in it.

Yuta pulls away first, pressing another short kiss into the side of Johnny’s mouth, and then one on the end of his nose because it always makes Johnny laugh. And it does this time, too—light, surprised but not totally. Yuta can’t help but kiss him again, enamored, and Johnny’s hands find Yuta’s hips. He pulls Yuta off the counter and onto his feet, and then gives Yuta one last peck.

“Taeyong’s probably fallen back asleep by now,” Johnny says, breath warm over Yuta’s well-kissed lips.

Yuta swipes the back of his hand over his mouth. Johnny’s eyes follow the movement closely. “He doesn’t care as long as we show up at one point.”

“Hm, not always. He’s clingy tonight, so he actually might be up waiting still.”

“I feel really bad,” Yuta mumbles. “He works so hard… Maybe I’ll look for a different job with better pay.”

Johnny’s fingers find Yuta’s chin and the taller man tilts Yuta’s face so their gazes connect. “We can worry about it another time, Yuta. This isn’t something we can decide in one night. We’re going to have to sit down and talk it out. And with Taeyong bone-tired like that, that’s not happening tonight. And anyway, there were snuggles promised and I intend to deliver. Right now.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m what?”

There’s a shit-eating grin on his lips and Yuta wants to smack him in the shoulder, but he holds himself back and instead just rolls his eyes, yanking his chin from Johnny’s grasp. “You’re right, you fucker.”

He leaves Johnny in the bathroom. There’s a lump in the middle of the bed where Taeyong lays, his body completely covered by the comforter. His breathing is slow, and Yuta thinks he must be already asleep. That is, until Taeyong peeks his head out from under the covers barely, just enough for Yuta to see his messy bangs hanging around his eyes.

“Sorry, Yong,” Yuta says as quietly as he can. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it randomly on the floor. “Did we wake you?”

“Nah, I was already awake. Just waiting for you guys.” His voice is so low it’s barely more than a rumble, and Yuta can’t be blamed for the way his libido spikes at the sound. “Ready for bed after all that kissing?”

Yuta scoffs and kicks his jeans in the general direction he’d tossed his shirt. “Jealous?”

Johnny comes out of the bathroom at that moment and spares both of them a glance before he slowly undresses himself, being much more gentle with his clothing than Yuta saw any point to.

“You know I’m not,” Taeyong says, bringing Yuta’s attention back to him. Taeyong was honest to a fault and Yuta knows he’s not lying. If anything, Taeyong is the one that’s most comfortable with their arrangement. “Come here. The bed feels so empty without you guys.”

“Can’t have that.” Johnny looks exceptionally tasty while he undoes the clasp of his watch with his opposite hand, dressed in only his briefs. His defined stomach is on display and Yuta laughs as he sees Taeyong flush and pointedly _ not _look away from Johnny.

“Yongie,” Yuta calls sweetly, pulling the covers up enough that he can climb in. “You look so pretty when you blush, baby.” 

“Shut up.” Taeyong pulls the covers over his head, squealing cutely when Yuta forces it down from his face to look him in the eyes. “You guys have nice bodies. You can’t blame me.”

“I’m not,” Yuta says honestly. “But you have a nice body, too.”

The breathy gasp that leaves Taeyong’s mouth when Yuta stretches a hand to press over his soft, flat stomach is like music to Yuta’s ears.

“So cute, just my type,” Yuta says, running his fingertips feather-light over Taeyong’s skin in a way he knows is torture. “I love your stomach. Love your lips. Your eyes. Your nose.”

“Stop,” Taeyong whines, writhing in place slightly, blush alight. He tenses when Johnny climbs into bed on the other side of him and Yuta slides up to Taeyong’s side. Yuta’s free arm moves to the pillow and he props his head up, looking at the both of them.

Johnny leans over to the bedside table to turn off the lamp, and then they’re in the dark. Their breaths are the only sound, save for the muffled late-night traffic of the city, and Yuta watches as Johnny moves around to get comfortable.

Taeyong sighs, long, his exhaustion that he’d been fighting all night finally coming to fruition, and Yuta rubs circles into his hip.

Yuta’s voice is soft as possible when he says, “Go to sleep, baby. We’re here. You don’t have to wait any longer.”

Taeyong nods, and he hears Johnny press a kiss into Taeyong’s skin. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Yuta smiles, head still propped up in his hand, and Johnny replies, voice equally as low, “Always.”

Taeyong turns onto his side and reaches out for Yuta, who forgoes holding his head up and instead pushes his arm behind Taeyong’s head. Taeyong presses their chests together, head tucked right under Yuta’s chin, and Johnny closes the space in between them. His arm rests over Taeyong and Yuta both, rubbing slow into Yuta’s side.

“I love you,” Taeyong says.

“I love you,” comes the joined voices of Yuta and Johnny.

It isn’t long before they fall asleep, and Yuta’s last thought before he succumbs is that he wouldn’t rather be anywhere but here, wrapped in the embraces of the men that he cherishes more than anything in this world.

He can’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebi4223) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/komorebi4223)
> 
> i would love to know your thoughts! thank you so much for reading~


End file.
